


2019.03.21.jooheon

by hyungwons_overbite



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adrenaline, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, F/M, Fluff, Motorcycles, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwons_overbite/pseuds/hyungwons_overbite
Summary: Planetary (GO!) by My Chemical Romancevibes





	2019.03.21.jooheon

You weren’t sure if the rapid increase of your heart rate was from adrenaline, excitement, or nerves. Probably a little of all three. You’ve been asking to hitch a ride on the back of Jooheon’s bike for ages, but you were always low key joking, you didn’t think he would actually oblige.

He handed you a sleek black helmet, almost identical to his. You secured it onto your head as he mounted his sexy black Harley Davidson. You followed suit, swinging your leg over the back of the bike and taking hold around his slim waist just as he instructed you to do. You always felt comfortable with Jooheon, but straddling his bike was giving you all sorts of dangerous vibes. The familiar combined smell of his cologne and the worn leather of his jacket calmed your nerves a bit. You leaned in closer, to interlace your fingers and placed your chin on his shoulder.

Muffled through his helmet you heard his voice, “If our velocity starts to make you sweat then just don’t let go!” He slid the key into the ignition and turned, the bike coming to life beneath the two of you. The deep rumbling of the engine rattled inside your rib cage, igniting a fire of excitement.

“REMEMBER, IF WE’RE TURNING YOU HAVE TO LEAN WITH ME! AND HOLD ON TIGHT!” You could barely hear Jooheon’s voice as he shouted over the thunderous growls of the Harley, but you nodded in affirmation. Jooheon revved the gas and as he lifted his foot off the ground you felt your legs clench as tight as the nervous knot in your stomach.

The acceleration was smooth, yet instantaneous. You felt your shirt whipping against your delicate frame in the wind and your hair dancing from underneath your helmet. You peeked over his shoulder at the speedometer. 45 mph. You held tighter as you neared the first turn. Jooheon leaned right and you squeezed him a little tighter, leaning with him as your stomach did a back flip. As your equilibrium centered back upright you let out an excited holler.

“That was perfect! You ready to go faster?!”

Before you could answer, Jooheon jerked the gas back with a swift flick of his wrist and you swore the front wheel lost contact with the pavement. Wide eyed, you burst into hysterical laughter.

65…70…75…80…

You watched as your momentum continued to increase. You could hear Jooheon howling into the wind. At this point, your exhilaration outweighed your anxiety as you kept repeating Jooheon’s words in your mind… _just don’t let go._

**Author's Note:**

> hyungwons-overbite.tumblr.com


End file.
